Games
Games are a feature of MovieStarPlanet where MovieStars can play games to earn fame or just have fun. Arcade Games Arcade games were added to MovieStarPlanet in late 2012, allowing you to play games that you would on other arcade game websites. There are 9 categories you can choose from: All, Action, Creative, VIP, Puzzle, Sports, Adventure, Platform, and Other. Playing an arcade game does not earn you fame. Fame Games All of the games (except for the arcade games) are called "Fame Games" because if you win or merely play until the end of the game, you will earn a certain amount of fame based on how many points you earned or where you ranked on the leaderboard. Fame games were added to MovieStarPlanet in 2011. The amount of fame you win ranges from 150 to 500. The winner of the game also gets to spin a StarCoins wheel. In the mobile version, only Crazy Cards and Quiz are available. Dress Up In Dress Up, a word will appear at the top of the screen and then you must dress based on the word using the clothes MovieStarPlanet has provided for you. Then, whoever is in the judge spot (throughout the game everyone will rotate, allowing everyone to be in the judge's spot) will pick the person who describes the word best. If you fill your scorekeeper bar up to the star at the top before any other MovieStar, you win the game. Crazy Cards Crazy Cards is much like Dress Up; a word will appear at the top of the screen and then you must choose a card, out of the ones you are provided, that best matches or describes the word. If you fill up your scorekeeper first, you win. Quiz Quiz is a trivia game. Random trivia questions (usually about real life movie stars) are asked and you must choose from 3 or 4 different answers. If you are correct, your points slide up a notch on your points bar. If you fill up your scorekeeper first, you win. Catwalk (level 6+) Catwalk is the same as Dress Up except you create outfits from your own wardrobe rather than clothes provided to you by MSP. It is recommended that, before deciding to play this game, you acquire a decently sized wardrobe and enough clothes to actually participate in the game properly. Casting In Casting, you must watch the MovieStar, Pixi Star, do a series of animations at the front. Then you must be the first to repeat the animations in the same order by clicking on the labeled tabs at the top. The game was temporarily removed shortly after Pixi Star was 'hacked', but the game has since returned. Friends Only Games Friends Only games is where you can choose any of the Fame Games and only you and your friends will be able to play. This is a fun way to play with your friends without unknown users. On Location! On Location! is a game that appears exclusively in the mobile app version of MovieStarPlanet. In this game, there is a movie star whose outfit consists of three parts: hair (and possible head accessories), top and bottom (includes shoes). Each part of the outfit also has a specific background. The player can spin each part, which causes that part of the outfit to change. Each spin gives the player 2 fame. There is a gauge that, when filled, gives the player an item or StarCoins. The gauge fills up by 5 when two parts of the background match and by 10 whenever all three parts form the same background. Trivia * In 2014, a blank spot was spotted in the game area and a 'New Game!' category in the Friends Only games. These are now removed. * In 2015, there was a "Building" icon right next to Quiz. It is now removed. * Before the level update in early 2014, Catwalk was level 3+. * Originally, the MSP extra Samantha performed the animations in Casting, before she was replaced by Pixi Star. * A Glitch In The Quiz Game Caused The Previous Correct Answer To Be The Question And The Answers That Where When The Glitch Started To Be The Answers. Category:General